


The truth revealed.

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Luna refuses to fake a forecast





	

'No, as much as I hate to sound like Sybil, I will not betray my art.' She supressed a yawn. Not that her friend was boring, but she’d already previewed this conversation ten times. It was more than inevitable.

'But Luna, you don't have to.'

'You are asking me to do a reading. I will never lie about the findings, not even if it is not what people want, or need, to hear.'

'No ... not necessarily. I could pay you to not do a reading. Also, neither of them believe, you know that. So ... if you did a non-reading for people who weren't expecting it to work, how would that be a betrayal?' She was right, and anyway it was inevitable, she'd seen it happening.

-X-

'Mrs Scamander, you're twelve o'clock is here.'

'Thank you, Victoire,' Luna admired the girl's skill at not betraying who was there or how well it was known they would be. Maybe it was the vela showing through. 'Send them in.' The booking had been in a single name, but acknowledging she knew different would help her for once.

She didn’t move to face them, they’d booked in a false name and this would be more impressive.

‘Hello Harry, Draco.’ She heard a gasp and turned around, ‘how are you both? More importantly, what can I do for you?’

‘Damn Hermione!’ Maybe she hadn’t given Harry his due.

‘We’re fine thank you, and we booked an appointment. As you should have known.’ So, Draco would be the tough one to crack, interesting.

‘Obviously. However, it is easier if I know what you wanted to find out.’

We’re sorry Luna, aren’t we Draco,’ the nod accompanying Harry’s statement showed that although Draco was more sceptical he followed Harry.

‘Nothing to worry about, I am used to disbelievers. I just wondered why two of them had come to see me.’

‘Hermione suggested it might help us, she refused to say what with. I can only assume the most recent case.’

‘Really, has it been particularly difficult. So much so that even unspeakables need help?’

‘No, not really.’

‘So maybe something else?’

‘Well, all she said was it could have a big impact on our lives.’

‘Your lives, or your life and his life.’ She was especially proud of that. She had always been good with words. Not that she usually had to twist them.

‘She said it to both of us separately and advised we took separate readings. However, I am not being manipulated by a frizzy haired …’ Draco’s mouth kept moving, but Harry’s arm movement stopped all sound. Draco glared at him, and Luna could see why Hermione was worried. Harry waved his arm again and ‘ …how dare you, Potter?’

‘You were being boring again. She obviously manipulated us both into being here. Let’s see what happens. I’ve never known her to be wrong.’

‘Fine. What do we need to know?’

‘I’m not sure. The real question is what do you want to know?’ Draco Harrumphed and Harry opened his mouth, but Luna calmly held up a hand and continued, ‘You two have always been so difficult to read. The only thing I am certain about is that you are intertwined.’

‘What does that mean?’ If Harry asked all the questions this would be easier that she thought.

‘It means I have never seen you apart.’

‘Please, any gossip columnist could tell you that. We work together and our families are friends. I could have read that in the Prophet.’

‘I never read that appalling paper. It doesn’t even believe in the existence of crumple-horned snokacks!’ Neither did she, things that existed didn’t need belief. Unlike cranioghasts, but she shouldn’t think about them or they’d take her train of thought away, and she needed that at the moment.

‘What the …’ Harry waved his hand again.

‘What Draco means to say is can you tell us anything that will help us?’

‘Yes, several things. Draco, your mother sends her love and what you seek will be behind the fireplace.’ They didn’t need to know that she had met Narcissa three months before she was hunted down. It still meant she hadn’t done a reading yet, whatever she led them to believe.

‘Harry … I told you about finding that yesterday. How could she know?’ Oh the simplicity!

‘Draco, I told you prophesies can be true.'

‘I know that, but this is a specific. She can speak to souls passed on!’ Damn, she’d kept that well-hidden before. She would have to do some damage control. Never wanted to be a medium. She comforted the dead, but never passed messages on. At least they would still know that.

‘Luna, have you spoken to my parents? What did they say?’ A perfect opportunity, but how not to break his heart.

‘Harry, you know they would not have stayed longer than was necessary. Also, anything they had to say to you as a baby you will know by now. You talked to their friends. I’m sorry.’ It’s always well to be sad to bear ‘bad’ news.

‘OK, so what do we need to know about us? Why did Hermione send us?’

‘All I know is that I don’t see you two apart. Not just in work but ever.’ You didn’t need to be a seer to predict that!

‘So, you’ve never had a vision of just one of us?’ No, but not the point she was trying to make. Then she feels it. The big one. She collapses.

‘Love and hate. Two sides. Finally combined. Death to enmity and victory for love.’

She sits up slowly.

‘Sorry, where were we.’

Draco and Harry can’t take their eyes of each other. Finally, Harry turns to look at her and says, ‘I think we’re done.’

‘If you’re sure,’ they both nod, ‘then just leave your money with Victoire. Thank you for coming.’

They leave and she considers not billing Hermione. It was almost too easy. But, then again, she did have to pull a Trelawney.

Even if she was being paid to fake!


End file.
